Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date Choices
This page contains the choices in Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date and their outcomes. This mini-game revolves around the choices you make. However in this story, they only affect things in the short term as this one chapter book neither draws information from other books nor does it feed information into any of them. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the choice for the game that they want. Good luck and happy playing! Most choices have no outcome and thus no outcomes are listed on the side. If there are any outcomes that do make a difference that are not listed, please add them. Thanks. Setup Choices Choice 1 *Confirm (brown eyes, darkest skin) *Confirm (brown eyes, second from lightest skin) *Confirm (green eyes, lightest skin) *Confirm (brown eyes, second from darkest skin) Choice 2 *Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) *Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) *Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) *Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) *Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 3 *Confirm (floral dress) *Confirm (plaid over tank) *Confirm (jacket) Choice 4 *Perfect! Let's go! *Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices, again, until you have a look you like. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name. Special Chapter: The Perfect Date Choices Choice 1 *Play hard to get! (No effect) *Go sit by Kaitlyn! (No effect) *Sit on Kaitlyn's lap! (No effect) Choice 2 *The view! (No effect) *The location! (No effect) *The bed... (No effect) Choice 3 *It's definitely fun to imagine. (No effect) *Let's make the most of it! (No effect) Choice 4 *Go in and surprise Kaitlyn... (No effect) *Wait outside. (No effect) Choice 5 *Rad! (No effect) *Nerdy! (No effect) Choice 6 *Frankenstein! (No effect) *The Wolfman! (No effect) *The Invisible Man! (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice! *Fight back! (Wrong) *Block! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you freeze up. (Wrong) Choice 8 This is a timed choice! *Try to do a combo! (Wrong) *Button mash! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you seize up. (Wrong) " " if you got both correct answers. " " if you got one or both answers wrong. Choice 9 (If you win) *What is my best feature? (No effect) *Will you marry me? (No effect) Choice 10 (If you lose) *My neck. (No effect) *My ears. (No effect) *I think you know where... (No effect) Choice 11 This is a timed choice! *Hit the button! ( , Skip Choice 12) *Wait... (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you hit the button. ( , Skip Choice 12) Choice 12 This is a timed choice! *Hit the button! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Move the claw! ( ) If the timer ends, you move the claw. ( ) " " if you got both correct answers. Choice 13 *No way! I'm just getting used to the skates. (No effect) *Maybe? It's been a long time... (No effect) Choice 14 *Let's keep looking! (No effect) *Maybe we should call it a night? (No effect) Choice 15 *We still have plenty of adventures ahead of us! (No effect) *Being 'boring' with you sounds pretty nice. (No effect) " " Choice 16 *Mild sauce. (No effect) *Mount Vesuvius sauce. (No effect) *Heat Death of the Universe sauce. (No effect) Choice 17 *Roll over. (No effect) *Keep pretending to sleep. (Path A) Choice 18 (Path A) *Roll over. (No effect) *Keep pretending to sleep. (No effect) If you keep pretending to sleep Kaitlyn will roll you over. Choice 18 *Definitely. (No effect) *I don't want to go that far tonight. (No effect) " " You have reached the end of Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman